mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Badlands
Flying Badlands is the first level in Luigi's Mansion 64.5. It does not require any Starlings to enter. This level consists of a floating tower and its garden-like grounds, housing many different kinds of enemies, including Goombas, Whomps and Heave-Hos. Levels 'Star 1: Start' This star is off the side of the starting platform, so just jump off the edge of the platform to the star. No fancy tricks necessary. 'Star 2: Edge' This star is at the bottom of a slope, off the side the level. Go up the sloped path and jump onto the area with the shallow water. Go to the other side of the water and slope kick up the slanted edge to the top. Run past the tower and the pair of Heave-Hos and the star is off the edge straight ahead. 'Star 3: Tower' The first thing Luigi must do is get to the top of the level. There are two main ways to do it, either head up the sloped path beside the shallow water. then triple jump up the slope next to the Bullet Bill launcher, or slope kick up the slope on the other side of the shallow water, run past the Heave-Hos and wall kick up. Run around to the back of the tower next to the edge, and punch it to reveal a hole containing a warp. Warp up and then follow the platforms to the top of the tower before long jumping to the cage with the star below. It is also necessary do the 100-coin star during this star, because it's the only star where the Blue Coin Switch is available. In Super Player it is on the tallest tower, while in Easy it's on the shorter tower next to it. In both cases the Blue Coins spawn in an alcove at the base of the shorter tower (17 (!) of them to be precise). Warning: it is better to have fewer than 15 coins before collecting the blue coins, since the star will spawn inside the tower. It is still collectible, but is trickier to collect than spawning it elsewhere. 'Star 4: Thwomps' For this star Luigi must collect three secret coins, at the bottom of the each of the gaps between the Thwomps. Jump down and wall kick as low as possible to grab each coin. 'Star 5: Wall (Easy) / Glitch (Super Player)' For Easy mode, this star is very similar to Blast Away the Wall from Super Mario 64. Talk to the Bob-omb at the end of the starting platform to open the cannon, then shoot the corner of the wall on the left to reveal a star. When collected, it spawns the real star inside the corner of the right wall, so use another cannon shot to break the other corner and access the star. For Super Player, this star requires Luigi to clip inside one of the walls and swim to the star. Head up to the shallow water, and slope kick up the slope on the other side of the water. Go to the base of the tower and turn around. There should be a very thin vertical wall, between the slope and the platform above it. Slide kick at this wall to fall through it, and land in the water next to the star. 'Star 6: Whomp' In both versions of the game the goal is to defeat the Whomp King, though the path to him is very different. In Easy Mode, Luigi just has to reach the top of the fortress, where the Whomp King will be waiting, surrounded by Heave-Hos. Avoid the Heave-Hos by staying in motion and ground pound the Whomp King three times to get the star. In Super Player, when Luigi reaches the top of the fortress, he will find a path of collapsing blocks leading to the nearby tower. Long jump to the pole on top of the cube, and climb it to the top to find several spinning slanted platforms. Jump dive off the pole, and use triple jump dives to travel from platform to platform. The last platform leads to a slanted tower, which Luigi can long jump to, and then kick up. Long jump to the next tower and kick up to reach the Whomp King, who falls all the way back down to the fortress. On the plus side, there are only four Heave-Hos on the platform instead of seven in Easy mode, so the fight itself is actually slightly easier. Enemies * Bullet Bill * Fly Guy * Goomba * Heave-Ho * Piranha Plant (Super Player only) * Thwomp * Whomp Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Sky Location Category:Level Category:Fortress Category:Luigi's Mansion 64.5 Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64.5